Nostalgia
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Looking back, moving on, and growing up.
1. Artificial Flavors

It was hard to believe it had been three years since they moved in with Dave. It felt as if only a few days had passed since they'd written their first song with him, but so many things had changed since then. It seemed impossible to remain oblivious to the changes going on around them, but they did, they all did. They seemed to be completely unaware as time passed them by.

It was only now that Alvin realized where he stood in time. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had noticed.

'_What did Simon think about this?_' he asked himself. '_What about_ _Theo?' _But more importantly_, 'What did Dave think about this?_'

He wasn't sure what made him notice, but he found himself looking at some old photographs. These photographs weren't hidden somewhere in the attic, they were all over the house. They'd always been there.

He went from room to room admiring the photographs on the shelves, each one bringing back different memories.

There was one of their first christmas with Dave. He recalled helping set up the christmas tree, helping make some cookies and later eating them along with some hot chocolate, but most importantly giving Dave his wallet for Christmas. It was ingenious, he stood by that statement 'till that very day.

There was one of them with "popcorn Jackie"; there was even one where they were still living with Ian.

All of these memories seemed to be positive. He knew there were rough times, but the good seemed to outweigh the bad. He knew his memory was flawed from the situation, it was idealized, turned into something that it really wasn't. No one really thinks about the bad things when they look at photographs and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. He got to appreciate things that he hadn't grasped the understanding of at such a young age. When looking at a photograph you get to see the best aspects of a human being that you remember, it takes away all your criticisms and you're just left with this idealized version of the truth.

He tried to step away from this idealized truth to look at how things really were. He recalled the reason he moved in with Ian. He remembered taking everything for granted and realized how spoiled he was. He was a constant screw-up, the pictures reminded him of that. Now, he looked at the photographs and all he wanted to do was apologize.

He learned that sometimes it's okay to idealize things. Because if you don't, it's just too damn sad.

As he went about his day he couldn't help but wonder what his life would've been like if Dave hadn't let them in. Would they still be living in the forest, struggling to find their next meal? Would they even be alive?

All he could do now was hope that whenever they thought about him that they could just smile.

All these thoughts he was having made him want to change his path in his music career. He didn't want to sing meaningless little pop songs, he wanted to sing something that was gonna be remembered through time. He only hoped people could take a chipmunk seriously.

* * *

**Author's Note: I found out that I write better when I'm tired, ain't that great? I guess I should just write when I'm dead tired.. I'm not sure if there's gonna be a second chapter. I'm scared it might ruin what I have going on here. But then again, maybe I only think it's good because I'm tired. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Tell me what you guys thought. Review! :3**


	2. Failure by Designer Jeans

**Author's Note: This chapter contains narcissistic tendencies.**

* * *

"Theo, could you turn off the light?" Alvin yawned as he turned away from its source. "Theo?" Alvin asked as his request went unanswered. He turned to nudge his brother only to find himself alone in his own bed. As he looked around he realized he'd overslept.

Truth be told, he didn't like having his own bed. He missed waking up to find his brothers sleeping next to him. Even if they woke up before him, he'd appreciate their warmth on a cold night like this one. He missed their talks before going to sleep. They'd always talk about simple things like how their day went and what they wanted to do on the next one, but that was all gone now.

As he became more self-conscious he looked back at the rest of the week. He saw himself trying to get guys to say how awesome he was by showing them tricks during lunch. He also tried to get the girls to admit he was cute by being romantic towards them. As the days went by, he kept things up, and they all kept giving him complements, but even though he liked it, he found himself yearning for the attention of more people.

He wasn't sure as to why he kept things going the way they always were after having such a strong determination to change. He had been wanting to leave that crowd for days, but he couldn't pull himself to do it, and the more he thought about it the more he felt anger towards himself, so he decided to tell Simon about it.

He got up from his bed and went to the restroom, taking a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he still looked good. He looked alright, but he didn't see why so many girls went crazy over him. He saw himself as equal with his brothers, so all this extra attention seemed rather undeserved.

He proceeded to take off his hoodie, lifting it with one hand, but he stopped when he looked at his image once more. Beneath the red hoodie lied a slim body, a body with a figure he had never bothered to admire before. It changed everything. Without taking his eyes off the mirror, he slid one hand under the hoodie, feeling the bumps each rib placed on his body. His body was soft to the touch, his fur warm, and his eyes fixated on his body's reflection. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he looked good, but he thought it would be best to keep his hoodie on, fearing that other people might think he wasn't eating right. He turned to leave, but took a quick glance at his body once more. He gazed at his rump. It took a while for him to notice, but he was checking himself out. He blushed as he felt the extent of his actions. He was feeling a bit creeped out at himself, but he loved it. He wanted him to himself, and that's how it was. He slowly approached his reflection as he heard a voice call his name.

"Alvin? Alvin are you there?"

It was Brittany. She'd become a nuisance to him ever since they started living together. He thought it would be fun living with a female of the same species who found him attractive, but he turned out to be mistaken once more. She didn't just like him, she was obsessed. Snapping out from his trance he replied,

"Y-yeah. I'm just . . . uh.. I'll be right out."

"I just wanted to know if we're still on for later tonight."

He had completely forgotten about their plans for later that evening. It is important to note that neither of them considered it dating. 'Going out', she'd call it, but it was pretty clear that her intentions were more than friendly. She was hoping they would grow into something more, but it was clear it was never going to happen. He wouldn't mind going though, he just had other plans.

"Actually, Britt, I was planning to study for our test on monday, believe it or not." Alvin chuckled, hardly believing those words came out of his mouth. "If you want you can go with Theo, I'm sure he'd like to go."

"Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"But tomorrow's our show."

"Oh, right." Sighing, she asked, "Are you sure Alvin? It's not gonna be the same without yo- wait.. you? Studying? If you didn't want to go you could've at least said so!"

Alvin remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He was being honest. "B-but Britt-" he stammered as Brittany interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it."

He saw her shadow leave. He sighed.

Little did he know, she wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

He turned to face the mirror once more. He approached his reflection and licked it on the cheek. It felt right. He tried to think nothing of it.

While everyone was out, Simon supervised Alvin's studies. He was supposed to keep him focused on his work, free from distractions, but the moment Alvin brought up his morbid and abnormal affiliation and urge to live in the past, Simon became interested as well.

"The only thing I can conclude is that you suffer from low self esteem, Alvin."

"But how can that be? Everyone loves me!" Alvin said, aggravated at the situation. '_Am I really that insecure?'_ he thought to himself. He didn't know who he was anymore.

All in all, he was just glad to be home. It was the weekend and he wouldn't go back to school anytime soon.

After he was done with his studies, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water only to hear Dave's tablet beep. A notification had popped up on a website. It was their manager asking him to post some content of the chipmunks to their social networking site.

Alvin had never used Dave's tablet before, but he figured it couldn't be that hard, so he scrolled through the website and touched the screen where it said "Add photos/video" some options popped up and he touched the screen where it read "use camara/webcam". He quickly thought of a pose, took it, and uploaded it. And almost instantly, he got tons of complements for it, one of them in particular caught his attention, so he took a notecard from the desk and quickly wrote down the person's name followed by some 'less than threes'. He took a picture holding the card up on his chest, uploaded it, and it got even more attention. Everyone wanted a personal one made, and his inbox was instantly filled with people wanting to be his friend. He had conversations from people all over the world. He felt good, he felt his self esteem boost up, but he quickly compared it to what Simon had said earlier.

The only reason he was doing it was to feel better about himself, just like how he was trying to impress everyone at school, so he shut down the tablet, scared for his need for approval.

Going back to real life the next day seemed almost unreal.

Why would he ever want to leave home again when everything he ever wanted was online, just waiting for him?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this should be marked as a new story or as chapter 2 of this one. What do you guys think? Is it related?**


	3. Lips Like Morphine

**Author's Note: Songfic chapter. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible human being, I just couldn't get this out of my head. You can skip the song, just don't skip the chapter. There is alot of development in this one. The song is "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah. If you wanna follow along: www.**youtube**.****_com_****/watch?v=qW7G4tVwXOw**

* * *

"It was just a kiss, Simon. The crowd wanted it, I know they did! I felt it!"

"Is it really what the crowd wanted, or is it what you wanted?"

"Well, I. . . I."

_The lights went out, he could feel a slow beat vibrate against his body as they walked on stage; its highest peak being his cue to begin strumming the guitar, but to much of his surprise, he missed his part. It took him a while to zone back in, but the bass made it seem like it was all part of the show, adding one instrument at a time. The bass slowly sounded to the same rhythm of his heart, calming him down as he began to strum the first notes, making a beautiful symphony with Simon's voice, vocalizing. And then, it began._

Alvin:  
_I want a girl with lips like morphine_  
_Knock me out every time they touch me_  
_I wanna feel that kiss just crush me_  
_And break me down_

_Knock me out!_  
_Knock me out!_

_Cuz I've waited for all my life_  
_To be here with you tonight_

Simon:  
_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down_

_Knock me out!_ _  
Knock me out!_

_Cuz I've waited for all my life_  
_To be here with you tonight_ _  
Just put me on my back_ _  
Knock me out again_

_-Watching the crowd go crazy at Simon's part left Alvin feeling a little jealous. Simon had never shared that much time in the spotlight, it was always something minor compared to his._

Simon:  
_Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine_  
_Knock me out everytime they touch me_ _  
I want a girl with lips like morphine_  
_To knock me out_

_-As Simon sang those words, Alvin let the audience's energy take over him, and as the guitar solo was about to start, he let go of his guitar, letting it hang from the strap. The rhythm guitarist noticed so he took the freedom of filling in for Alvin's part, leaving Alvin with his hands free._

_-Feeling the lyrics of the song flow through his veins and Simon's presence behind him, Alvin casually walked up to Simon and placed both of his hands on each side of Simon's head, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Simon had no choice but to let him do it. He tried his best not to make it into a big deal, knowing he was being watched by thousands of people and being recorded by several paparazzi. He simply tried to break the kiss by walking away, but Alvin's persistent arms didn't let go of him. He walked along with Simon. And after giving a few steps, that's when Simon gave in. He wrapped his hands around Alvin's waist. Alvin could feel himself getting excited, so he pulled Simon's hair lightly, releasing some of his built up energy. And as that glimmer of bright light struck his closed eyes, he knew Hollywood had him. He could hear the crowed's roar getting noticeably louder. It all happened so quickly, just a few seconds seemed to be an eternity in euphoria. Alvin would've stayed by his side 'till the song was over, but he stopped when his next verse continued._

Alvin:_  
See I've waited for all my life_  
_To be here with you tonight_ _  
Just put me on my back_  
_Knock me out again_

_-Nothing could've described his feelings like the words he'd just sung._

"Well?" Simon asked, snapping Alvin out of his flashback.

". . . I don't know, Simon." Alvin admitted. "I don't know."

"You wanna know what I think, Alvin?"

"What?!" Alvin asked defensively.

"I think you're just too scared to admit it!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Alvin looked furious. He looked like he was gonna punch Simon square in the face, but Simon didn't let his fear take over.

"Yeah!" Simon said confidently, but backed away as soon as he saw Alvin approach him. He was scared. He knew Alvin was aggressive at times and he'd never seen Alvin this angry. Trying to calm him down he said,

"I-I I'm sorry, Alvin I didn't mea-"

Their lips met, but Alvin kept walking, pushing Simon up against the wall.

They gasped for air and kissed again.

Not breaking the kiss, Simon took ahold of Alvin and pinned him up against the wall.

"Well?" he heard Simon's voice echo in his head, snapping him out of his daydream.

Before he could answer, Brittany stormed into the room.

"Alvin!" She cried. She turned to face Simon, but she knew it wasn't Simon's fault so she just let him leave. Once he'd left she turned to the one responsable, Alvin.

Even though she never really shared anything with Alvin, she felt like any cheated girl would feel. Her expression changed from an uneasy one to one of sadness. "Did you stop and think about how that would make me feel?"

Alvin remained silent. He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. He was still trying to process what happened. He still wasn't sure why he did what he did.

"Alvin, you know I like you, right?" Alvin rolled his eyes, irritated at how obvious that statement was, but he felt more sympathetic when he realized that he shouldn't treat her with contempt just because he didn't like her back. "That was supposed to be our song." Hearing those words tremble out of her mouth made him feel like a traitor. They shared a lot of memories with that song. It came out when they still liked each other. "I still dream of a day when we'll be together, when you'll hold me in your arms after having a bad day, being by your side through good and bad..."

Alvin's eyes filled with tears as he heard those words. He had something to say, but telling her would only break her heart, so he remained silent.

"Maybe not like I dreamed, but something nice.. like how it used to be."

As Alvin turned to meet her eyes, she turned away.

"How could you do this to me?"

* * *

Once home Alvin tried to focus on their next album, anything to keep himself distracted.

He thought about it and decided he was too self conscious to release any songs he'd written, so he decided to just do covers for their next album.

As he read the lyrics he'd written he couldn't help but think about what had just happened and how he would do anything to take back that moment, what he'd done, so he decided to confront Simon about it. And just as he thought about what he was gonna say, Simon walked by.

"Simon, I-"

"Alvin," Simon interrupted. "let's not make a big deal about this. Lets just pretend it never happened."

Alvin smiled, "Really?" Simon nodded.

Alvin scurried happily to bed, knowing that tomorrow it would be as if nothing had happened, but the more he thought about it, the more he was puzzled by those words. Now that he had the opportunity to leave this in the past, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

That kiss made him feel something that he had never felt with Brittany. But he stepped back for a minute. and thought a non-selfish thought.

_..If Simon doesn't like me back, what good is the love that I feel towards him? And if all I'm doing is stopping someone like him from shining in the spotlight, then what good am I?_

Dave had a talk with them before they went to sleep. All he said was "Look," he sighed "I know you guys are growing up, and there's nothing wrong with that. I just want you guys to know that you have to keep your fans happy." Not wanting to make things anymore awkward, he simply said goodnight and left.

Alvin took it as "Don't do something that you'll regret doing later."

And Simon took it as "Their careers as musicians might be over soon" all because of that one act.

But both knew that what they'd done was something that was not going to be taken lightheartedly. It was controversial, way too controversial to even be talked about on tv. Although this kind of thing happened in nature all the time, it would be seen as reprehensible by fans and society in general.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you want a look at what their kiss was like:  
www.**youtube**.****_com_****/watch?v=hVSO6nlN5kM#t=13s**


	4. Soft Trees Break The Fall

Even though Alvin's relationship with Brittany was slowly falling apart, Simon's relationship with Jeanette was only getting stronger, and why shouldn't it? After all, Alvin was the one that had messed up, not Simon. Simon was as perfect as he'd always been. His dashing intellect, his dry humor, his "levelheadedness", and his uptightness were not going anywhere.

Every time Alvin saw them hold hands, cuddling, or being affectionate towards one another, he'd feel like the world was gonna come to an end. To call it jealousy would be an understatement. He felt rage and anger like he'd never felt before. Not only did he have to put up with watching them, but he was neglecting himself from being close to the one he loved.

He feared people would begin to notice small embodiments from his restless nights, revealing that something was wrong, so he wore a smile on his face, pretending everything was fine despite all the negative things happening around him. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"How did it taste, Alvin?" he heard Ryan's voice ask from a distance.

His group laughed. Alvin simply pondered and came to the conclusion that Ryan was one of his biggest fans; he was always pointing out some of his latest acts, even if he made jokes about them. And even if he didn't like them, he was obviously entertained, yet he had the nerve.. The Nerve to call out his weaknesses and drag him through the dirt.

Alvin simply turned to face him, not surprised at his comment and said, "What can I say, Rye? Girls taste like girls and boys taste like boys."

Ryan simply smirked in disgust and left.

The rest of the day went just the way he expected it to. Sudden silence took over every room he walked into. He was embarrassed by it to say the least, but he tried his best to lift their spirits with his usual cheerful attitude. And slowly but surely, it worked, but this wasn't by any means the only thing that happened that day.

Back home, Jeanette & Simon were arguing about something Alvin had done.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" Jeanette asked in astonishment.

"Jeannette, it's not his fault. He's going through a rough time, he's told me that he can't stop thinking about the past; this is just his way of dealing with it." Simon countered.

"But Simon, he basically threatened me!"

"You know he wouldn't do that. He was probably just mad at you for something you did."

"Like what?!" she asked, a bit frustrated at Simon's constant lack of empathy for her.

Simon shrugged.

"You know what?! If that's how much I mean to you, then I guess you can sleep alone from now on."

Alvin overheard this argument from outside the room. Jeanette was clearly overreacting. He hadn't "threatened" her, he'd simply shared a really gruesome dream he had about her in which he was the murderer and she was the victim, but he blamed himself for this. He knew he wanted them to get into a fight, so he was sure he'd subconsciously done something to make it happen. He felt bad for Simon, having to suffer for a mistake he'd made.

Simon didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. The last words he spoke to him were "Nice job, Alvin." Those words pulled on him like his hatred for himself.

Ice cream was just what he needed to get his mind off things. As he went to get it from the fridge he noticed there was still some cake left over from the concert after-party, so he decided to combine his two favorite desserts to make something delicious. Being the size that he was, he knew he would be satisfied with about a spoon full of both dishes, but not without a lot of difficulty getting his food prepared. But once he was done, the hard work paid off. The warmth of the cake combined with the coldness of the ice cream brought forth more nostalgic memories, memories he wasn't even sure were real, but his peace was soon disrupted by Simon's distant voice.

"Theo? Is that you?" Simon asked as he entered the kitchen. He had yet to see who it was, but if he had to guess, the clever choice would be Theodore.

The room was dark. The only lights that were lit were both the microwave and the stove's timers and the microwave's inner light, which was activated due to the microwave's door being left open. It was hard for him to make out who was there, but he saw a blurry red figure turn to face him.

"Oh, Alvin. What are you doing up?" Simon asked as he fixed his glasses.

Alvin turned to look at the time, it was way past their bedtime. He hadn't realized how late it was. He had spent most of the night lost in his own thoughts, but he didn't want Simon to worry, so he kept that from him.

"I couldn't sleep, you?" Alvin admitted.

"Well, I just wanna do some stuff online really quick, I'll probably crash out after that."

That's when Alvin got the idea to create an account himself. He recalled how fun it was the other time, but then he recalled his need for attention. He was deeply tempted to do it, but it was only natural to want attention after a period of being ignored. If he didn't do it then he wasn't living, he thought. The chipettes had one, Simon had one, the whole world had one; even Theodore had one. He simply told himself he wouldn't overdo it this time.

As he headed towards Dave's tablet he saw the screen saver go on. It was pictures of them receiving awards. He smiled, but didn't hesitate to move the cursor once he got there. Dave's e-mail was open. He had received a new message from their manager and several news people. It read:

_"Dave,_

_I think it is safe to say that both you and I agree that what happened yesterday was not planned, but pictures of it are spreading all over the internet and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I did however get a message from a small magazine company that was at the show and took this picture. They want to display it in their magazine. I know you don't want this to go public anymore than I do, but no publicity is bad publicity. It's better to just show what happened instead of people finding out online. Oh, and surely enough the people in the audience weren't close enough to get a good shot of Alvin's 'little problem', but these people were. They did, however, say that if we grant them the publishing rights, they'll blur it and no one will ever find out. You have two days to think it over."_

Attached was the image that this magazine company took. Alvin blushed as he scrolled down and saw his pink flesh revealing itself slightly.

He closed the browser. Knowing Dave would have to deal with this later on made him wonder how they'd be able to make eye contact ever again.

After creating an account on a social networking site, he realized multiple trends of him and Simon kissing were spreading like wildfire.

This wasn't helping his thoughts from straying where he knew they weren't supposed to.

That's when a message popped up, it read:

_"You made me not be ashamed of what I am."_

Alvin's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe his actions had affected other people in a positive way.

"Were you at the show?" Alvin asked, curious as to weather they found out online or if they saw him on stage.

A reply came shortly afterwards, it read: "_Yes_."

They talked about how he tried denying it, but Simon is just someone he hasn't been able to get his mind off of. He mentioned Brittany and all the stress he'd been going through, so it was safe to say that Alvin had built a strong connection with this person. He had finally found someone who he could share his problems with and the best part of it was, they listened.

And even though it was unclear if they would ever speak again, he would never forget the advice he received.

"Well, whenever I wanna get my mind off things I just visit the park near the library. You should find a place that makes you feel like that. Find it and make it your own."

As Alvin turned out for the night he stopped by Simon's bed to look at him. He looked cold. His body had already grown accustomed to sharing body heat with someone else, so his body didn't produce much heat by itself, so Alvin decided to sneak into bed with him, being very careful not to wake him.

Alvin held him close, like a brother.

As he laid there with Simon, he tried to envision a reality in which Simon returned his love and they were free from apprehension. And that his vision became reality in his dreams.

As they tossed and turned throughout the night, Alvin felt Simon's arm wrap around him from behind. The way Simon clung to him for warmth would've suggested that they were in a mutual romantic relationship.

He felt he'd found the place he belonged. And like his friend suggested, he was going to make it his own.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you like the story so far, you might also like another Alvin & The Chipmunks story of mine called "Decomposing Cadaver". It's written in a similar fashion, but it's a completely different concept. You can find it on my profile.**


	5. From Regrets To Romance

The advice had worked. He began to feel more positive and less anxious since that night. He had finally found somewhere he belonged. He couldn't imagine being happier than he was now, so he decided to show his appreciation by going to visit the person that gave him the advice. The only way of surprising him was by going to the place he described. He waited patiently, knowing he would show up sooner or later, maybe not that day, but someday.

It was peaceful; the wind flew gracefully through his fur and the trees made music with their movement. He forgot the very reason he was there. He closed his eyes and felt time pass him by. It was getting late, but he didn't want to leave so he stayed there a bit longer, leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Alvin?" he heard a voice call from nearby, surprised to find him there. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to find Simon standing over him. His heart skipped a beat, uncertain if Simon was the stranger, but Simon's oblivion to his reason for being there calmed him down, crossing out the possibility that it was him.

"I.. uh.. I heard this was a nice spot to get your mind off things, so I decided to check it out for myself." Alvin explained.

Curiosity struck Alvin's mind. _Why was Simon there? _He began to panic, had he read their conversation? But then as if Simon had read his mind, he explained his reason for being there.

"There's a book club that meets here sometimes. I come here when I need some time to myself, to think or just to read a book."

They talked about Brittany, but Alvin's mind was elsewhere. He was scared people would walk by and get the wrong idea. Bad thoughts entered his mind once more; he envisioned every worse case scenario possible. He looked at Simon, his voice produced sounds that calmed him down. He could get lost in the sound of his voice, and he did. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to be with him, Simon wouldn't love him back. He thought about his family. He knew they wanted the best for him, so they just wouldn't understand.

"Alvin?"

"Hmph?" he asked, zoning back into reality.

"Have you been listening?"

Alvin gave an unconvincing smile.

Simon chuckled. "I love your cute/awkward smile."

Hearing those words made Alvin think Simon was teasing him, playing with his feelings, so he clutched his fist in anger. If he dared to make another blasphemous statement about his feelings Simon would get what was coming to him.

"I love the way your nose twitches when you're angry."

Alvin's eyes went blank at that statement. Hearing those words made him confused. _He wasn't teasing. Only a person that meant it would be able to notice such an unconscious act._ His heart began to get heavy at that thought.

"I . . . I love you."

Alvin tried to clear his dry throat by producing a cough or two. "I- I thought you said we were gonna pretend it never happened."

"What makes you think I broke that promise?"

Alvin tried to put the pieces together, but he felt there was something missing.

"I've done some things to find out what you really thought about me, things I'm not entirely proud of." Simon admitted.

"Y-you're..?" Alvin asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm.."

Alvin tried his best to restrain himself from not reaching out and kissing Simon right then and there, but he was overfilled with joy and couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, it was clear that things weren't back to the way they used to be."

"What?" Alvin asked, breaking their hug "But I- I tried-"

"I don't know if you realized, but you used to always be around me back then. Yet, you completely ignored me from then on, so I decided to look around and find out how you really felt about the whole thing."

Alvin began to doubt whether Simon really liked him back or if it he just wanted to find out what he was feeling.

"Not only that, Alvin; it kills me to see you like this, it _Kills Me_."

Alvin was doing better, but recent events suggested otherwise.

"You had a nightmare last night. You mentioned my name. Several times."

Alvin blushed. Sleeping with Simon had become a habit; he knew he'd eventually get caught if he kept it up, but it had become his addiction.

"What were you dreaming about?"

_He was in a theater, alone. A film was playing. It showed them and their counterparts. They seemed to be on a double date. Simon was with Jeanette and Brittany was with Alvin and they looked . . . happy. The camera turned to focus on Alvin & Brit, which seemed to be the happiest of the group. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as she kept bombarding him with kisses, so he kissed back a few times._

_"Aww, you got- you got lipstick on me, didn't you?" Alvin asked with a big smile on his face._

_"Ooooh, I did. A little bit. I'll take it off." she said in a cheery attitude as she licked her thumb and tried to remove the stain from his fur._

_"Damn it." Alvin said, teasing her as she took it off, that innocent smile on his face._

_"Sorry."_

_The screen then focused on Simon and Jeanette._

_"Simon, I think now would be a good time to tell them." Jeanette suggested._

_"They're busy right now, Jeanette."_

_"No, no.. we're not busy. What is it, Jeanette?" Alvin asked as he was being smothered._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_They gathered in applause and congratulations for the happy couple._

"...I turned towards the projector, hoping to find the person in charge, but I could only see a shadowy figure." Alvin sighed, "After I woke up I kept telling myself that it was just a dream, but I couldn't help but think that this was a message from god himself so that I can find 'the right path'."

"How could you sleep at night knowing you're gonna have those kinds of dreams?" Simon asked, feeling bad for bringing it up. It only brought more sadness to Alvin's recent state of ease, so he gave him a perk. "When you can't sleep at night, you can come to my bed. But you don't have to turn to that, you can turn to me."

"Simon, why are you being so nice to me? I've treated you like a jerk. I tend to take things too far. I have.. issues. I don't deserve this."

"Don't let yourself believe that you deserve to be miserable. Everyone deserves happiness, choose it."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Nonsense; if I didn't want you I wouldn't've let you slept next to me this past week."

Alvin was taken aback by his statement. _If he knew, why didn't he stop me?_

"I need you, Alvin. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have excitement in my life. You make my life fun and interesting, and I like it. I tried to pretend it didn't matter if I was alone, but I know that if you were gone, I wouldn't feel.. 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed'." both chuckled at his last statement. "I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave you."

"Thanks, Si." Alvin smiled. "Does this mean we can cuddle?"

Simon smiled and rolled his eyes at Alvin's naïve, yet cute question. "Yes, we can cuddle, but only when Jeanette isn't there. I want to tell her.. I don't want her to find out like this."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Soon. I've got it all picked out."

Alvin moved his body closer to Simon's and felt his arm wrap around him. They stared at the sky as the day neared its end and didn't say a word. They each felt what the other was feeling, no words needed. This was a new experience for them and they were sharing the moment, eradicating their knowledge of the outside world.

When the night sky covered them, Simon got up and asked, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"I will?" Alvin asked excitingly, thinking he meant something else.

"At home? ..It's getting dark."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Right."

"If you're asking if I have feelings for you, I don't know.."

Alvin's expression changed to one of understanding, even if hearing this made him sad.

"I mean.. don't get me wrong.. I think you're cute.. everything you do, your smile, your way of thinking, and your figure are all qualities I'd look for in a mate, but.. will my love grow? I don't know, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Alvin nodded in understanding. He felt Simon's lips rest on his head, planting a kiss before he took off.

"Stay out of trouble."

Alvin didn't move, he thought about staying there for the night, but Dave would surely worry about him, so he decided not to, but he did stay there a while longer.

_"Your insecurities will help build your strength in the long run. You will learn a lesson in life that not everyone will experience and one day you will be able to help others who go through similar struggles in life. Try to think positively, everything will work out."_

As that notion crossed his mind he realized that this place was all too familiar. He looked closely at a nearby tree and realized he could see the place where they grew up not far from there. He went to it and found stuff hidden in their burrow. It was clear Simon had made it his temple for lost treasures. He found his red hat, an old pair of Simon's glasses along with a journal and a letter he'd written to Simon for his birthday some time ago; it was very simple, innocent, and sincere, which made it cute and touching. It read:

_Simon,_

_I know I'm not the best brother out there; my behavior towards you has been a little uncalled for at times and that's inexcusable._

Alvin rolled his eyes at 'inexcusable'.. he was trying to sound smart, like Simon.

_I've never told you this before, but I wouldn't act so negatively towards you if I didn't get that funny feeling I get whenever I'm around you. I like it, but I don't know what this feeling is, so I freak out and react negatively towards it. I don't know if the same force that brought us together is trying to pull us apart by making me act this way. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I could replace you for another brother, I wouldn't.. even if I've said otherwise once or twice._

_Look how far you've come; you're a year older and a year wiser. If you keep this up I'm sure you'll be the Einstein of this generation. You just wait and see, you'll change this world for the better, I know it._

_I hope you like your present._

_Love,  
Alvin_

* * *

After reading this he couldn't help but wonder if he had feelings for Simon back then. The words 'funny feeling' and 'Love' stood out from the rest of the page.

_You're reading things that aren't even there. It's all in your head._

Attached were three handmade coupons. Simon used all of them except one. It stood proudly at bottom of the letter inbetween the torn edges from where the other coupons stood. Simon had decided to keep it as a memento.

So suddenly he found himself going back to where it all started. _Is this it? Is this what I'm after?_

The reason he craved attention so much was because he wasn't getting it from _The One_. It all started to fall into place.

* * *

**Author's Note: While rereading this, it seemed as if someone else had written this chapter. I don't know what's wrong with it, so I thought I'd share what I have. Did you like it? Is it better? Is something missing? Please, help.**


	6. Summit of an Antithesis

**Author's Note: The last chapter seemed off-key, so I'm just gonna get this story over with by putting what's left on my mind on these next two chapters.**

* * *

Alvin had just woken from a dream where he saw a young chipmunk with sapphire blue eyes. His genes were obviously from Brittany, but they weren't her eyes, they were Simon's. Other than that, he looked just like Alvin. He had Alvin's dark fur complexion, which is common in most chipmunk males, but what made Alvin stand out was that his was a uniquely light shade of dark brown (but not as light as Theodore's) and he had it too. That alone was to drive him mad, but he also shared his facial and body structure. He lay in bed startled and filled with regret.

He went to Simon like he said he should. He looked so peaceful; Alvin felt it would be a crime to wake him up, so he just stared at him for a moment.

Somehow, even though he was asleep, Simon picked up a change in the room and woke up.

"Alvin?" Simon asked as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Simon, I know you don't like Jeanette, but that doesn't mean you like me." He began. "I'm sorry I have these feelings for you, and I'm sorry if I expected you to like me back."

Simon was enthralled by Alvin's apology. He could hear Alvin's voice quiver as he spoke, so he knew this was serious.

"I feel like I've taken what we had and thrown it all away." Alvin admitted. "I've done something terrible, Simon. Even if you do grow feelings for me, you shouldn't be with someone like me.."

Simon tried to bring himself to speak, but he was frightened by what Alvin had said.

Alvin didn't plan on telling him what he'd done; he thought that alone would be enough, so he turned to leave; Simon would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Your worst fears never come true," Simon called out, pulling himself together to calm him down.

Alvin stopped as he was about to jump off Simon's bed and heard Simon's voice speak up again.

"..Dave told me so. I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that bad."

Alvin's facial expression revealed a deeper type of regret, anyone watching would've readily noticed, but he kept his back turned to Simon. It was then that he knew that it wouldn't be enough to ease Simon's curiosity, so he decided to just lay it on him.

"I didn't have the courage to tell you this for a couple of weeks ago, but.. Brittany is pregnant."

Although this was true, the only reason he was telling Simon was to keep him safe, away from him.. because deep down inside, Alvin still loved Simon and he knew he might try to do something to get him back.

"When did this happen?" Simon asked with a blank expression.

"Remember the concert we gave two weeks ago?"

"The one where we kissed?"

"No, the one where Brittany & I were supposed to kiss."

* * *

_Things had gotten bad for them financially and in all the other aspects of their life, so after much persuasion on both sides, their "comeback" show would consist of Brittany & Alvin kissing._

_"I know you guys are growing up, and there's nothing wrong with that. I just want you guys to know that you have to keep your fans happy." Dave's voice ran through in his head as the lights faded and Alvin was left alone on stage with an acoustic guitar. "You have to do what they want you to."_

_A dim light shone on him as he began to sing._

soundcloud**.**com_/chasecoy/10-take-me-away_

**_Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year  
I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home_**

**_There's gotta be somewhere else out there for me  
I can feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down_**

**_So I tell myself  
there's a girl out on the coast of California  
there's a world out there and it's waiting for you and  
I can feel it calling my name tonight_**

**_Take me away,  
I need the sand and the waves  
The sunset and lets not forget those warm autumn days  
I just need to get out of here  
and visit the coast just to see her_**

**_There's gotta be somewhere else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream  
There's more than this Midwestern town  
I can't let this place keep me down_**

**_So I tell myself  
There's a girl out on the coast of California  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you and  
I can hear it calling my name tonight_**

**_There's a girl out on the coast of California!  
There's a world out there and it's waiting for you and  
I can hear it calling my name tonight!_**

**_Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year  
I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home_**

_"Don't do it, Alvin!" some of the fans in the first row shouted, for it was obvious what the song was building up to. Their voices coincided with Alvin's consciousness as Brittany stood right beside him, awaiting the planned kiss, but he scurried away, leaving her dumbstruck, and went on to sing the next song._

* * *

"Is it the concert where we also sang the song to send Jeanette & Brittany a message?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

* * *

_Ever since the Simone incident, Jeanette kept trying to bring out the romantic side of Simon; that's the only reason they ever held hands or cuddled, little did she know, Simon didn't return her feelings. He didn't have the courage to break her the news, so he teamed up with Alvin to sing her a song on that show, one that would make her think the song was about her, because it was._

www_**.**__youtube__**.**_com_**/**__watch?v=x9MlgBHLAPE_

Alvin_:_  
**_I should tell you now  
It's on the line  
Sorry girl, that's all I know  
Sucha pretty face, it's so sad to say  
Are you, are you dreaming?_**

Alvin & Simon  
**_I guess it's safe to say that I've got you now  
I guess it's safe to say that I've got you now_****  
****_I guess it's safe to say that I've got you now_**

Alvin:  
**_You know you're nothing that I wanted_**

Simon_:  
__**Just give it a rest**_

Alvin_:  
__**So cupid never really made it**_

Simon_:  
__**You never were**_

Alvin_:  
__**So keep dreaming, you're never gonna taste me**_

Simon_:  
__**What I wanted, bitch**_**  
****_Why can't you get it  
I need you out of my head  
If this is the beginning then this is time I start contemplating death_****  
****_Over my dead body that you'll see me again_****  
****_And every night I'm shaking_****  
****_and every night you're waking_****  
****_And you are like "I got you going"_****  
****_You know you're nothing I wanted_****  
****_Just give it a rest  
You never were what I wanted_**

* * *

"I still think we were a bit rough on them with that." Simon interjected.

"Well, Brittany came up to me backstage…"

* * *

"_Alvin, if.. if this is how you really feel about things, I just want to ask for one thing."_

_Alvin remained silent, his arms crossed, expecting another one of her "Don't do it again / I'm so offended" speeches._

"_I want your sperm."_

_"Huh?" Even coming from Brittany, he couldn't believe she made such a bold statement._

_"Alvin, do you think I want to be lonely the rest of my life? Can't you for once think about anyone but yourself?"_

_"Why does it have to be me? I'm sure you can find a lot of guys willing to have coitus with you."_

_"Did you already forget that you're one of the few talking chipmunks? If you want to be the end of a genetic mutation, be my guest, but I don't want that on my consciousness."_

_"Brittany, do you realize what you're asking me to do. I-I can't do this to Simon, I can't."_

"_If you love him that much, then why don't you let him be with Jeanette?!"_

"_See?! That's the problem, you think you're little Ms. Understanding, but you're actually misunderstanding."_

_She took a deep breath before continuing, and in a calm and understanding tone, she continued. "Alvin, I know you don't care about how I feel and I don't blame you. I know it's hard, believe me, I know.. I don't feel it anymore either. I'm not asking for your love.. if I'm never gonna find a soul mate, I at least want to feel the love of a child." She insisted._

_Alvin hated her for this, but she was right. It was his duty as a male to pass down his genetic code to create a family._

_After a long time of persuasion, he had no choice but to agree. He couldn't argue with her, she was right. Not to do it would mean he was chopping down the family tree, reducing years of evolution to nothing._

_The night was engulfed with sodomy._

* * *

"…She seemed so satisfied. It was perverse. My bed was her altar. All she wanted was my sperm, so I only pulled out to-" he couldn't help but tear up. "to-" He couldn't pull himself to say those words; he felt like a traitor. "Who would've thought that the dream I had a couple of weeks ago was not a message that Jeanette was gonna get pregnant, but that I was gonna be the cause of one?" Alvin managed to say between sobs.

Simon placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"I just want her dead." Alvin whispered.

In the most understanding way he could, Simon spoke up and said, "It's okay, Alvin."

"No, it's not Simon!"

Simon was tongue tied, he had so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words to say them, yet he summed it all up with four little words.

"but.. I love you"

"..What?" Alvin asked with a hint of unbelief.

"Alvin, you're not the only one with secrets." Alvin ran a paw through the tears that stained his cheeks."I've always cared about you, Alvin. Is it really that hard to believe?" Simon leaned forward, gently nuzzling his nose against Alvin's. 'I love you._' _His words came out in a deep hush, but were unmistakable.

"..even after I-"

"Even more for being honest enough to tell me."

"But.. I.. I-"

"I know, Alvin.. I know."

* * *

They went to Alvin's bed, which was slightly bigger than Simon's.

"Don't leave, Simon." Alvin called out as Simon turned to leave. "Don't leave me alone.." he repeated. '_I can't be left alone as I just sit here and think nonstop. I feel as if my mind is against me.'_

"I won't.. That's why I'm here." Simon reassured, but he left for a moment and came back with something behind his back. He approached Alvin and handed it to him. Alvin inspected it and realized it was the coupon he hadn't used. It was good for letting him sleep in his bed once. Alvin's arms wrapped around him passionately.

"I couldn't ask for a better lover than you."

As they hugged, Simon could feel Alvin's famished figure through his sweater. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Alvin eat anything for weeks.

He didn't know it, but Alvin had grown numb and sedated to things in his life by the constant changes going on. The only thing that stood out was irrationality, and this was one of them.

Simon tried to think of something comforting to say, but he couldn't think of anything, so they just slept soundly in each other's arms.

"I love the way I feel when I'm with you." Alvin whispered.

Simon simply buried his face on Alvin's body and wrapped his arm around him, hoping that would be enough to show he returned his feelings.

Alvin fell asleep while thinking about having a child, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. He would finally be able to see eye to eye with Brittany, and they would all be happy.

* * *

Simon awoke to find himself lying cheek to cheek in Alvin's warm embrace.

"Alvin?" Simon asked as the morning star shined its light upon them through the window.

"Mmmh?"

"I felt something last night." He said, unable to believe it himself. "Something I had never felt before."

Alvin turned to face him.

"The reason I didn't have feelings for you before was because although I could appreciate your feelings for me, I couldn't feel them. I could cuddle with you, but I couldn't feel the euphoria associated with it. I understood your feelings on an ideological level, but i didn't truly understand them on an emotional or visceral level, but.. I can't deny feeling something now. I've found myself being drawn to your psyche and more recently your figure. There are people out there that would call me crazy just for looking at you. I must be crazy if I think that it's true, but.. I love you."

"Okay, so.." Alvin began. "you love me, I love you... we got that much straight."

Simon chuckled, placing a smooch on Alvin's cheek.

"Y'know.. I thought I was going to be the one who'd have to coax you into loving me."

Simon scooted closer to Alvin. "What if we give this a try?"

"If you took '_what if_' away, you'll witness everything."

"A love like this glows in no remorse. Mark my words, I would drop everything."

Simon knew this course of events was too good to be true, so he doubted if he was even awake at all, for all he knew this could've been a dream, or visions he was experiencing in a hospital bed, or the afterlife.

**_Alvin would stay fighting on to earn the second chance that Simon had so willingly given him, hoping to find another start to breathe in new life._**


	7. Adrift & At Peace

**Author's Note: Alas, we have reached the closing chapter to this story. After all of this turmoil, I have decided to make this a fun one, yet still incorporate all the elements that I had planned if it weren't, so don't worry, you'll still see some angsty stuff in this one. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

* * *

As time passed their crowds became smaller, but their remaining fans more and more supportive. And above all, their love stayed strong, so they decided to throw a huge gathering at their latest album release party, which might also be their last. It was clear society was not going to forgive them for their controversial act.

The people outside that very venue held signs that read "Sinners Burn In Hell", "Repent or Perish", and "Fear God".

Alvin wouldn't have hesitated to lash out negatively at them, but Simon noted that in their eyes they were trying to save their souls. Alvin did get one thing right though, they all lacked of empathy; their strive for power, their self-righteousness, and their hypocrisy are what made them contemptible.

'_Even if we do have souls,_' Alvin thought as he heard fans cheer from amongst the crowd,_ 'Demons or not, it doesn't make a difference to me.'_

Alvin stood speechless before his crowd. He thought about letting them know that they might witness their last performance ever, but nothing was for certain yet and he didn't want to lie to them.

"Thank you all for coming." Simon began.

"We came here to party like it's going out of style." Alvin said into the microphone with his usual cheery attitude, giving a hidden clue that this was going to be their last album. The music began shortly after.

The crowd was relatively small in that one show, so he got down and sang on their shoulders, arms, hands, and heads. One of the fans handed him a note, which he read when he got back on stage.

"_Many waters cannot quench love_, _neither can_ the _floods drown it. - Songs of Solomon 8:7"_

The words of the religious hypocrites poisoned those words, the words of their very book, the power of love, they poisoned the means of the message they were trying to send, so to narrow it down to the simple minded, he changed one of the lineup songs to a song that expressed how he felt.

* * *

_www._youtube**_._**_com__**/**__watch?v=1a4C_SxvITk_

Alvin & Simon:**_  
Two roads... split off from here,_**  
**_and my life goes running in opposite directions._**  
**_Exaggerating the barrier between who I am, and who I want to be._**

Alvin_:__**  
I wanted to be that breath of fresh air,**_  
**_When everything smelled so insincere._**  
**_But this taste still lingers in my mouth,_**  
**_Deceit has ways of sticking around._**  
**_And I'm ready to disappear,_**  
**_Vacation seems far, (seems far) from here._**

Alvin & Simon (taking turns [x2])**:  
****_Note to self: I miss you terribly_****.**  
_**This**_**_ is what we call a tragedy._**  
**_Come back to me, come back to me, to me._**

Alvin:**_  
I can feel my mind, wandering again.  
Into where I don't know, and will I ever get home?_**  
**_Time starts moving, faster than I can._** **_  
And I'm sick of this scene,_**  
**_I need a break from routine._**

Alvin**_:  
Two roads... split off from here,  
and my life goes running in opposite directions.  
Exaggerating the barrier between who I am, and who I want to be._**

Alvin_:_**_  
Which part of me is lost?  
I feel so close, and yet I am so far._**  
**_Which part of me is lost? I feel so close, and yet I am so...far!..._**

* * *

_All he ever wanted was to reach someone; if he had said something in that show that touched even just one person in the audience and let them know they're not alone, he felt accomplished._

* * *

They played some of their greatest hits and some of their new songs and once they were done they took some pictures with the fans, something they rarely had the opportunity of doing.

"I feel so good right now." Simon said as he crashed out on one of the sofas of the establishment, a bit confused at his own verbal statement and his will to share it.

Little did he know, someone had spiked the punch with alcohol and a being the size that they were, they could only handle so much of it.

Alvin was wasted, but he had enough energy to stay half-conscious throughout he the party, but he would later suffer the same fate as Simon.

* * *

Simon awoke to find Alvin sleeping next to the Wii controller. Simon groaned as he felt a headache coming on.

"Not without a snuggle." Alvin called out as he awoke by Simon's movement. It took him a few seconds to realize he'd actually said that out loud.

"What did we do last night?" asked Simon.

They both looked around. Their house was a mess.

Simon counted the cups and came to the conclusion that three other humans came in.

They went to the computer; pictures and videos had been transferred to it.

Apparently someone had woken up Simon after he crashed out because what they saw was something neither of them remembered doing while they were conscious. It was obviously the work of a skilled photographer.

Alvin smiled as he saw a picture of Simon kissing him on the cheek as they sat on the branch of a tree.

He decided to click on a video this time. They were on an unrecognizable place, some fans seemed to have followed them and Dave was nowhere to be seen.

As the video kept going it was clear they were in a hotel; they were dancing on the table, swinging from the chandeliers, singing "_Eh, yo!_"

The crowd rooted for them as they saw both of them walk into the restroom at the same time.

"Alvin.." Simon called as he paused the video and turned to see Alvin, whom was just as stupefied as he was. "We didn't- did we?"

Little did they know, they just went to the nearest mirror and looked at themselves in their little suits. Simon talked about how the mirror showed their path to self-discovery. Alvin had never really found himself; he was constantly changing, constantly gaining and losing, but he felt complete.

"So how was it you gu-" they heard Dave's voice as he came downstairs, so they closed the video. He looked flabbergasted by the mess. "Look at the kitchen!" he paused to look at the rest of the house; "The living room!"

"Don't worry dave, it's not that baoow-" Alvin felt Simon give him a nudge. "We'll clean it up.. we're.. tidy, remember?" He gave an innocent smile.

"Well, I have good news. You guys got good reviews from last night's show, so I've scheduled another concert for later tonight."

Alvin couldn't wait 'till then.

Needless to say, it happened again, but he was able to remain half-conscious throughout the event.

They decided to keep the show going longer than it was supposed to, but soon enough the cops kicked them out, so they took the party to the boulevard.

One of the fans ran into Alvin and offered to take the party to his house. And he did.

"Morte Et Dabo" by Asking Alexandria was playing as Alvin realized what he'd done.

He had never seen such a diverse group of people gathered together in one spot. And they all seemed to be getting along great. Maybe this wasn't the end, but the start of something new.

"Simon?" Alvin called. "Where's Simon?" he called out.

* * *

Simon saw a car approach their house blasting loud music. It was unlike any music he'd heard before. It was "Dreckstück" by Centhron, which would become Alvin's favorite song. The way people danced to it at he party was strange, yet mesmerizing.

He saw Alvin jump out of the car and wave goodbye. He had every characteristic of being drunk. Simon rolled his eyes as he saw Alvin stumble his way to the front door.

"Alvin, where were you? Dave has been worried sick!"

"Simon! Buddy! Bro! Dude, you'll never guess.. strangers have been coming up to me all night long telling me that I love you, and I don't know why, but I think I love you too!"

He kissed Simon's lips as they heard a familiar voice cough.

"Alvin, can I talk to you?"

"What is it, Britt?" Alvin asked after walking towards her.

She turned to face Simon who wasn't far behind them, so she put her arm around Alvin's shoulder and walked a little further along and finally whispered, "I'm not pregnant."

Alvin stood still. Any feeling and side effect felt by the beer seemed to have faded away.

"I went to the vet and.. it turns out you're sterile."

"B-but I-"

"So whatever child I'm gonna have is going to have to be done through artificial means."

Alvin turned to face Simon and saw him look hopefully in their direction. The look on his face when he met Simon's said it all. Brittany noticed, she knew they needed to talk, so she decided to give them some alone time.

"I haven't told him anything. I thought this was just gonna stay between us two . . . for now, anyway. We'll talk more about this later."

She left, but Alvin didn't move, so Simon came to him.

"What'd she say?"

"Brittany.. she's.. she's not pregnant."

_"_Oh_," _Simon replied, not sure how Alvin felt about it.

He heard Simon ask a question, but he didn't process it, he was still processing what Brittany told him.

"Even if she's not.. my actions... are worthy of punishment.." Alvin asserted.

"I can think of a few ways to punish that."

Alvin smiled through the kiss that Simon placed on his lips.

* * *

They went outdoors to the top of a tree where they would not be bothered and kissed once more.

Breaking away from the kiss, Simon asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Alvin? Nothing will come from this."

"Oh, Simon." Alvin smiled mischievously. "I will, and I'm pretty sure you will too."

They kissed again and without breaking the kiss, Alvin turned his back to Simon, whose pink flesh was already revealing itself slightly. Alvin lifted his tail as Simon instinctively began to grind his loins against Alvin's rump, each forward motion he gave against it pulled back on his sheath, revealing more of his flesh for the few seconds before he pulled back.

Alvin joined the cosmic dance, feeling Simon's member already moist with anticipation, leaving a thin trail of pre on his body, leading back to Simon's tip. Every movement they gave only quickened the process, increasing Simon's stimulation.

They did this repeatedly as they kissed and then without any effort, Simon's member found its way inside Alvin. The placement of Simon's thighs compared to Alvin's entrance allowed this to happen seamlessly. Simon was sure he heard an unmistakable catch in Alvin's throat as this happened, it said so many things at once.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as their dance became more passionate and more one-sided. Alvin could feel his erect member bounce around, hitting his stomach lightly. He turned to reach the floor and so did Simon; whose body laid gracefully on top of Alvin's, creating the perfect position. Nothing got in the way of their bodies, making it easier for him to thrust, granting him deeper and full penetration. He quickened the pace, only moving the lower part of his body.

Simon's thrusts were so powerful they made Alvin's body quiver, sending Alvin a little nudge that made him thrust his hips forward, which worked wonders for Simon. The friction he received from the floor was enough to get his senses tingling.

As Simon's thrusts lowered in speed, they became more heavy and energy-driven.

That's when Alvin took this opportunity to really grasp the feeling of his surroundings. He began to slowly grind his hips against Simon, really feeling every movement.

As Simon noticed this, he came to a complete stop and felt Alvin pick up his pace. He enjoyed that for a couple of seconds before he couldn't help but thrust back again.

Simon was about to blow too, but things weren't moving as fast as he'd like, so he decided to pull out and finish himself off.

"Simon,.." Alvin begged as he gasped for breath "it won't feel as good, please."

Alvin got off the ground, but his knees weren't working properly, so he leaned up against the tree.

Simon took this opportunity to admire Alvin's body. His plump rump stood out from his average figure.. it was almost as if he was born to be a bottom.

"Hit me, Simon." Alvin whispered weakly as he spanked his bottom, shaking it lightly, teasing him. "Hit me hard and hit me fast."

Simon's strokes increased as he saw Alvin's arm moving up and down as he lazily massaged his scrotum. His tail.. every slight movement it made was erotic, he wanted it, but more so what was underneath.

"I'm gonna cum" Alvin moaned as his strokes became more aggressive. "I'm- I'm gonna cum.."

Watching Alvin hump away with his tail high in the air, his ass moving up and down drove him mad. He increased his strokes as he pictured himself grabbing Alvin by his tail root, pulling on it lightly, proceeding to bury himself deep within his walls, just like before, only this time things were moving as fast as he wanted.

"I'm- -" a loud moan escaped Alvin, making him unable to finish his sentence.

Simon's eyes were still fixed on that tail, that bushy tail.. the way it twitched, it teased him. His eyes strolled downwards as more movements arose. Alvin's hole contracted as his moans began to get louder, all verifying that he was having an orgasm there was no holding back now, he was getting himself in there.

Simon quickly obliged as he grabbed Alvin's tail and positioned himself behind him. He moaned as he felt a spurt escape him before getting himself into Alvin.

Alvin raised his rump higher, feeling Simon slide in, but making it impossible for him to thrust into his own grip, so Simon took it upon himself to provide Alvin with that pleasure, so he swiftly took hold of Alvin's leg and turned him around so that they would face each other. Alvin moaned at the sudden act and once more as he felt him leave and re-enter. Simon kissed him, bringing his moan to nonexistence. He took Alvin's member into his hand, which worked as the perfect slit for Alvin as he began to hump it thoroughly.

Alvin moaned as he felt his walls contracting against Simon so tightly his legs began to shake. He lifted his hoodie, revealing his stomach as the product of his climax landed on it.

A moan escaped Simon. Such soft & sensitive flesh grinding against another kind of soft & sensitive flesh, every throb he gave inside of Alvin released a spurt, producing a thrust, feeling Alvin's orifice contract against him, making it harder for him to continue thrusting, but every movement given was that much more pleasurable, the thick warm fluid making his thrusts more fluent.

Alvin turned his head to the side, breaking their kiss as he began to breathe heavily. A moan escaped him as he felt Simon kiss his neck repeatedly. His hips thrust forward profusely, panting as he felt the climax coming to an end.

It was over before they knew it.

The night was embellished with the sight of the rising sun. Soon, the rays of the sun would take over the night as their sight become blurry and the rest of the world inaudible as they both drifted to a well deserved rest. The world would have many great things awaiting them.

* * *

**Author's notes: I know I didn't mention Theodore much, but what I'm trying to focus on was telling the story, so little details like that slip from my mind. I hope you liked it anyway. Sorry If I took this a little too overthetop, but I like extremes. It seems pointless to me to do something a little in between.**

**I know I don't have many stories out, but.. compare me as a writer to any other AATC author here on FFN dot net. I wanna know where I stand. I know I'm not that good of a writer and I know it's a little cliché to end your stories with a love scene, but I'm really no better than that, not now anyway. But I chimed in my two cents and I just wished more people would do the same. If you have a story to tell, tell it. Don't be scared, criticism will help you become a better writer. Since this is the final chapter, I'd like you guys to tell me which was your favorite chapter of the story and why. What about the worst one?**

* * *

**Every single one of the songs on that album has a message and an untold story to tell, so I have taken the liberty of making playlists for you.**

**The music on their "new" album can be found here:**

_www__**.**_youtube._com/_**playlist?list=PL2GtycVGTa7Rl_FFp9RYZ26xAYqGH1g2n**

**An Alvon AMV I edited can be found here:**

vimeo**.**_com_/48717105  
Password: 1216


End file.
